Tan normal, tan complicado
by PanqueLil
Summary: Antes la lastimaron, pero se volvió a enamorar aunque no sabría que desde ahí todo se tornaría tan complicado. Una historia que nos podría pasar a todos. Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia complicada, disfruten.**_

* * *

Las 3am y una chica peli azul todavía perseguía el sueño. Y claro, no era para menos, el esperar todas las vacaciones de fin de año para por fin entrar a clases en realidad se había convertido en martirio. Y ahora, a pocas horas de pisar otra vez la preparatoria más prestigiosa de todo Konoha, sentía algo extraño, había experimentado muchas cosas antes pero…_eso… _Era una extraña combinación de alegría y preocupación, emoción y… tristeza.

Un segundo después y su mente recobro la imagen que causo tanto dolor el año pasado, la imagen de…_él_.

¿Pero por que recordarlo? ¿No fue suficiente ya con todo el daño que le causó? ¿Que ganaba con verlo en su mente de nuevo? No. Desde hace varios meses ella se propuso dejarlo atrás y enfocarse en ella. Y lo haría. Estuvo al borde del abismo una vez, su mundo se desplomo a sus espaldas y la persona que hacia girar ese mundo suyo le importo un bledo lo que pasara. ¿Y es justo seguir llorando y sufriendo por algo perdido? No es justo para ella, no ahora que decidió empezar de cero con su vida, y retomar todo lo olvidado, la escuela, su familia, sus amigos. Y pensar que lo había dejado todo por él.

_Duerme Konan, tienes que dormir. Solo espero que mañana salga todo bien._

_-0-_

Los primeros rayos de luz en el día y la Preparatoria Nacional de Konoha ya tenía a sus puertas a bastantes alumnos por entrar al primer día de clases y entre ellos Konan.

_-No veo a nadie de mis amigos. Es probable que todavía no lleguen, pero ya es un poco tarde y no creo que el primer día de clases…_

-¡Hey! ¡Konan, por acá!

La chica volvió la mirada y ahí estaba su mejor amigo corriendo hacia ella. En sus labios se dibujo una magnifica sonrisa.

-¡Hidan! ¡Qué bueno verte! He esperado todas las vacaciones.

-Si, aah…te extrañe…no han llegado los demás verdad?

Konan negó con una mueca en la cara. Se sentía bien...hasta ahora todo iba bien y sólo esperaba a que así fuera en todo el día. Pasaron varios minutos y conforme ello fueron llegando Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu y Kisame. Sí, era raro el hecho de que en ese grupo de amigos sólo hubiera una mujer, pero no importaba porque todos se llevaban muy bien y aparte los chicos decían que las demás eran muy tontas.

Los pasillos se llenaban de alumnos minutos antes de que comenzara la primera clase de la jornada escolar. Mientras tanto los alumnos del último año se encontraban en el aula de clases, y enseguida entro el profesor Jiraiya.

-Buenos días.

- Buenos días profesor. (el típico saludo maestro-alumnos y al mismo tiempo todos se ponen de pie)

-Gracias, pueden tomar asiento. Tomaré lista, silencio por favor, si alguien no escucha su nombre puede informarme y yo lo anotare en la lista.

Termina de pasar lista…

-Y bien…?

Un joven de la primera fila levanto su mano.

-Bien joven, puede darme su nombre?

-Itachi Uchiha.

Todos quedaron atentos a la escena como si fuera algo demasiado importante, o al menos Konan lo notó de esa manera. ¿Por qué todos se le quedaban mirando al chico nuevo como si fuera la gran cosa? Bueno, no le daría importancia, no le veía nada extraño, asi que decidió ignorar la escena y dedicarse al dia.

Acabo la clase de ciencias y en el cambio de salón se hizo un alboroto, clásico de las escuelas con esa dinámica. Mientras tanto los chicos iban haciéndose bromas, riéndose y Konan… digamos que ya se había acostumbrado al modo de sus amigos.

-Hey kakuzu que te parece, en las vacaciones Deidara se puso a hacer aerobics con su tía jajaja.

-Oye, tranquilo sardina (ese era el apodo de Kisame) porque puedo explotarte ahora mismo jaja

-Oigan chicos tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro de español que me pidió la profesora Kurenai, no tardo los veré en el salón.

-Konan quieres que te acompañe?

-Gracias Saso, pero sólo iré a la biblioteca, no me perderé jiji

-Ya tranquilo tigre déjala respirar. Vé Konan aquí tu amigo protector Hidan se encargara del enamorado jaja

Konan movió la cabeza con una risilla, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras del segundo piso. Iba tan ensimismada pensando en sus amigos cuando sintió que chocó con alguien haciendo que tirara los tres libros que llevaba en el brazo.

-Disculpa, iba distraído, ¿te lastimé?

-No, yo era la distraída, lo siento, yo…

Los dos se agacharon por los libros, cuando al mismo tiempo alzaron la cara y sus miradas se clavaron como espinas, una en la otra.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer el primer capi, espero les haya gustado. Al principio sera algo normal, ya saben los amigos, rivalidades, celos y demás cosillas que se ven en la escuela, pero eso sí, después vienen los mega problemas.**_

_**Las parejas:**_

_**ItachixKonanxSasori**_

_**SakuraxSasukexKarin**_

_**NarutoxHinataxSasuke (Sasuke loquillo)**_

_**PeinxKarinxSasuke**_

_**Y los villanos estarán entre las parejas de aquí arriba, así que no dejen de leer, actualizaré cada 15 días**_

_**Gracias de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo n_n**_


	2. Las personas a nuestro alrededor

_**Aquí el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia tan normal jeje, en este capítulo llegan dos amigas de Karin, malvadas, pero no tanto como ella, lean y disfruten :)**_

* * *

Capitulo 2: Las personas a nuestro alrededor

Los dos se agacharon por los libros, cuando al mismo tiempo alzaron la cara y sus miradas se clavaron como espinas, una en la otra hasta que Konan decidió cortar el contacto visual.

-Oye, creo que tu vas en mi grupo, acabamos de salir de la clase de Ciencias.  
-Sí, disculpa, (estirando la mano) soy Itachi  
-Konan, mucho gusto Itachi (correspondiendo el saludo y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios)  
-Bueno, tengo entendido que el tiempo límite es en cinco minutos asi que…  
-Sí, mejor nos apresuramos.

Al ver que Konan se seguía derecho Itachi preguntó

-Oye, ¿que no el salón está arriba?  
-Sí, es que tengo que ir a biblioteca por un libro  
-Llevas bastantes libros, déjame ayudarte se ven pesados.

Itachi tomó los libros que Konan llevaba y ella respondió con un amable "gracias" mientras se dirigían a la ya muy mencionada biblioteca. De regreso iban muy apresurados, pues el tiempo estaba por terminar y si no entraban a tiempo recibirían una sanción. Al llegar al salón todos miraban a los que entraban por la puerta y más los amigos de Konan. Itachi llego al lugar de la peliazul y dejo los libros en la mesa.

-Gracias Itachi.

En una mesa de hasta el rincón estaban tres chicas muy atentas mirando la escena.  
-¿Qué te parece, Karin? ¿El chico nuevo es lindo no crees?  
Una chica de cabello castaño lacio y ojos verdes de nombre Ayumi le decía a su amiga, mientras Karin con sonrisa de medio lado en su cara respondió:

-Es más que eso. Y yo lo tendré.  
-Oye, pero Konan ya le habla ¿Crees que le guste ella? –Le dijo una chica ojivioleta con el cabello rubio y ondulado  
-¡Pero qué tontería estas diciendo Hitomi! Sólo mírala, una pobre mosca muerta. No me costará volver a hacer lo del año pasado.

Hitomi y Ayumi se miraron asombradas por lo que Karin acababa de decir y después intercambiaron sonrisas de maldad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oye Konan, ¿y por qué te acompañó el nuevo? Dijo Kisame con un poco de maldad al ver a Sasori con algo de seriedad y una pizca de tristeza en su semblante.  
Konan notó la mirada perdida de Sasori, por lo que le incomodó mucho la pregunta de Kisame y respondió un poco de mala gana.

-Mira, solo me lo topé en las escaleras y decidió acompañarme, ¿por qué haces tanto alboroto en eso Kisame?  
-Bueno, pues porque le gustas al hijo del empresario más prestigioso de Konoha, por eso y aparte es muy obvio . Y no es para menos, eres muy hermosa Konan.

Sasori por fin habló y todos se sorprendieron, pero nadie dijo nada y Konan como los demás, no supo qué decir, y más porque se dio cuenta del por qué todos la miraban asombrados cuando entraban juntos al salón y cuando dijo su nombre en la clase de ciencias. De seguro todas las chicas del salón ya la odiaban, y pues tenía que aceptarlo, Itachi es un chico muy apuesto y lo hace más ser el hijo de un empresario de Konoha. De algún modo se sintió extraña, pues ella también era hija de un empresario y no le daban la misma importancia. Quizá su padre tiene algunos negocios con el de Itachi, pero eso ya era meterse en asuntos de su padre. ¿Pero que tiene? Preguntar no le hace mal a nadie.

-Buen día alumnos. (Y el saludo ya saben todos se paran)  
-Oye Konan, puedo hablar contigo en el resceso?  
-Claro Saso  
-Jóvenes estoy hablando, si ustedes quieren que me calle…  
-No maestra discúlpeme yo fui quien interrumpió a mi compañera.  
-Bueno, jóvenes esta vez la pasare por alto y más respeto por favor. – Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

Esa hora y las dos siguientes pasaron muy lentas e Itachi ya no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Konan, ni en el cambio de clase, nada. Ni en el resceso le hablaría, ya que ella estaría con Sasori. Y por fin dieron el toque para el descanso.

-Hey Konan! Te veo en la banca que esta antes de entrar a la cafetería ¿está bien?  
-Sí Saso, pero ¿a dónde vas tú?  
-Voy con el profe Kakashi al gimnasio por instrucciones para el partido de la próxima semana ya vez que me nombraron capitán la temporada pasada.  
-Oh si, cierto, bueno te espero ahí eeh no tardes demasiado.  
-Claro que no linda, te veo en un momento.

Intercambiaron sonrisas y Konan se fue hacia la banca donde habían acordado, mientras Sasori se iba corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el gym:

-Ya estoy aquí entrenador, ¿qué sucede?

Un tipo de cabello plateado dice:

-Te llamé porque tengo que informarte que hay un integrante nuevo en el equipo. Su nombre es Itachi Uchiha.  
-¡QUE! No, por qué él?  
-Bueno, porque en las vacaciones vino a hacer su audición y pasó todas las pruebas con un muy buen resultado así que no hay motivos para que reclames. Y tenemos qué entrenar para el partido, recuerda que ahora eres capitán y tendrás que ayudar a que Itachi se acople a nuestras estrategias. Así que empezamos.  
-¡QUE! No, oiga tengo que salir en este momento, es el descanso y tengo que hablar con alguien, no puede...  
-Si, si puedo así que empezamos. PIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT! (ese es el sonido de su silbato jeje)

_No puede ser…maldito Uchiha, van dos veces que me haces perder la oportunidad de estar con Konan, pero a la próxima no lo permitiré._

Todos se forman y Sasori le dirige una mirada asesina a Itachi y éste se queda desconcertado

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la banca donde Konan esperaba sentada...

_Aaah Sasori ya se tardó, creo que me dejó aquí plantada…_

* * *

_**¿Cortito? Ahh ya sé, pero paciencia que así es el comienzo, prometo que muy pronto verán que la historia va agarrando su trama principal, por ahora empezará la rivalidad entre Saso e Itachi y que Konan se prepare para ver pelear a estos dos por ella, después vendrá un tipín que anda de loquillo con las chicas... Sospechas? Jeje.**_

_**Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capi!**_

_**PanqueLil off**_


End file.
